


Hana and The Dragons

by QQueens



Category: Snoot Snoot
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, there are cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQueens/pseuds/QQueens
Summary: Join Hana in her quest to be the Animal Master by undertaking the quest to find the 5 Great Dragons scattered throughout the universe.





	1. Enter, Hana and Smokey

“Fuck. Ow, ow…” Hana curses as she tries to untangle herself from the thorny vines she got herself stuck in. She winces again as one of the spiky thorns cut her cheek but nevertheless, the self-proclaimed warrior continues to struggle relentlessly.

Now it’s not exactly her fault that she got caught in the trap; Hana was just following the fluffy grey cat that she deemed magical enough to keep track of. That same cat just had to wander into the thick vines.

In hindsight, Hana should probably have expected this but it was too late for that. Right now the warrior is just fruitlessly hacking away the vines with the sword of her master. It seems that no matter how many times Hana cuts off the vine, it just grows back in a few seconds.

“Meow.” the cat purred behind the warrior, a few metres away from the entanglment. Hana jumped in surprise, regretting it soon after as the thorns scratch her skin again, and spins her head around to look at the little creature.

Hana points an accusatory finger at the cat, “You!” she yells out indignantly, “You got me stuck here! Get me out of this web at once!”

The cat tilts it’s head and just looks at her curiously, feigning innocence. Hana feels slightly offended when it starts to groom itself instead.

“Hey!”

Nothing.

“Please?”

Still nothing.

“I will reward you generously if you help me.”

This time the grey cat looks up at the sad-looking warrior. The word ‘reward’ definitely got it’s interest. The cat meows once more before jumping away from Hana’s sight. She sputtered for a while at the cat’s disappearance but eventually she noticed that the vines were retracting away from her.

The cat makes their return known buy climbing onto the bewildered warrior.

Hana huffs in slight annoyance, ‘How troublesome.’ she thinks. And all she wanted was to follow this proud cat. Was it worth it in the end though? She glances at the cat’s wagging tail (which kept hitting her face) and just sighs, at least the cat seems content enough.

-

The cat decided to follow Hana in her journey in the jungle anyways. ‘So much for trying to follow her.’ she rolls her eyes at it once more. But is somewhat grateful to have a companion with her. Journeys do tend to get lonely.

They managed to find a decently safe-looking cave to spend the night in. Luckily enough, there was already wood from a previous bonfire available in the cave. Meaning Hana didn’t have to go out again.

The grey cat hopped off the Hana’s shoulders and curled itself on one of the logs, sensing that she was about to reach into her bag to start a fire. She purrs as Hana takes out a magic globe. “Feast your eyes on The Elemental Globe,” she starts excitedly, “It’s got water, fire, light and a lot of other things like sand.”

The feline meows in response. Hana laughs, “I know, cool right. There’s only like, 10 of these in our dimension, and my master gave it to me. You could say I’m a pretty special warrior ey?”

Hana ignores the unimpressed look her companion gives her and uses the orb to start the fire.

The two bask in the warmth radiating from the fire for a few minutes, completely ignoring the hungry growls of their stomachs. That was until the loudest rumble is heard from Hana, who looks sheepish as the cat looks at her. “Alright, it's time for dinner then,” she mumbles as she takes out a can of sardine and mushroom soup out of her bag.

“I hope you can eat this.” the warrior comments as the cat starts walking towards the food. As always, the cat just meows in response. Hana lets her dig in first as she cleans her utensils, obviously having no qualms on sharing the plate with a cat.

She hums in thought, “You know, I never got your name. Do you have one little guy?” The cat lifts it’s head from the plate and points it's paw towards the fire. Hana looks at it in confusion, “Your name is fire?”

The cat shakes it's head and meows at the fire.

“Smoke?”

A few beats of silence before the cat meows again slowly.

Hana hums for a bit, scratching her chin, “Smokey?”

‘Smokey’ gives an approving nod and lowers his head back to the food. Hana chuckles, what a fitting name.

They continue eating their dinner in comfortable silence and soon enough, it’s time for bed. Hana is quite accustomed to sleeping on nature’s floor and Smokey doesn’t seem to mind either. Instead she curls up next to Hana’s foot and knocks out instantly.

-

There’s a thing about those who set out travelling alone and ending up insane. Many speculate it's those long bouts of isolation from the rest of society that drives you to the brink of insanity. Hana thinks that her time is finally catching up to her.

“You know, I never told you why I’m in this jungle. So first of all,” Hana starts to ramble, “I’m on a quest to be the next Animal Master in my guild so to prove myself, I have to gain the blessings from the 5 great dragons who protect our lands.”

“Meow.”

Hana gasps dramatically, “How dare you insult me. I’ll have you know that I’m the first in my guild to undertake this quest,” she huffs, “Like I said, my master knows I’m special which is why he gave me the orb.”

“Mreow.”

“Ugh, whatever. Anyways, I’m on a quest to find the great Jungle Dragon. I’ve had many sources tell me that her almighty is in this very forest. Once I ask for her blessing, I can ask her for clues as to where the other great dragons are.”

“Meow meow.”

“Wow, wow, I told you all that you that and you’re still doubting me. Just you watch Smokey, I’ll find her almighty in here, alright.”

“Meow, meow!”

  
Hana stops in her tracks and grabs Smokey off her head to give the cat a piece of her mind. Smokey struggles in her arms but Hana is not budging, “Okay look, all this meowing is hurting my feelings.”

If possible, Smokey rolls her eyes at her, fully knowing that this human doesn’t actually understand a word she’s saying, ‘Animal Master’ or not. “Meow!” the cat insists.

A scorned look makes its way to Hana’s face who’s getting annoyed, “Two can play it that game. Meow meow! Meooww!” Hani mocks.

“Mreow!”

Just as Hana was about to retaliate some more, a strong gust of wind from behind cuts her off. Smokey swats away Hana’s hair which got in her face thanks to the wind.The wind continues to blow until Hana just stands there shell-shocked.

Smokey scoffs and takes the opportunity to wiggle her way out of the hold, plopping on the jungle floor before trotting off behind her.

“Meow.” Smokey purrs out again to get Hana to turn around. When she does, she was clearly not expecting to come face to face so early with her almighty, the Jungle Dragon.

 

 

 


	2. Enter, Sherilyn

Hana truly never thought she would actually end up finding even one of _the_ 5 great dragons this fast. Not to say she was doubting herself but considering that most people who undertake this quest always come back empty-handed. In fact, some people don’t even return home, too ashamed of their failure. The warrior had big dreams (sometimes she wonders if she dreams too high) but she was _determined,_ even if she was afraid of being one of those before her.

If finding all the dragons were as easy as this, then Hana’s entire quest would be a walk in the park. Except, Hana is an idiot and ran away in fright after seeing the dragon so up close and personal. Currently hiding between two large trees, Hana groans as her back hits the trunk.

Just as she was making progress, she loses the two creatures, or more accurately, they lost her. Hana sits in the makeshift nest from the protruding roots and contemplates her next action plan. She silently prays that Smokey didn’t abandon her and is out to scour the jungle for her.

Just as Hana calms down from the adrenaline, she hears ominous rustling of the shrubs nearby, and if the wise words of Hana’s master still resonates in her, then she would know that a medium sized creature is prowling her area. Or even worse, it’s _another person_.

Hana squeaks and further digs herself into the hollow space in the tree as the warrior takes out her Elemental Globe out of her satchel with nimble fingers. She can sense that the creature is coming closer and sucks in her breath, ready to attack it with her weapon.

As it’s only a few feet away from Hana’s position, whatever it is stops in their tracks, and the warrior takes this opportunity to strike. Fingers securely wrapped around the globe, incantation ready on her lips and -- Hana is greeted with an innocent looking person.

Flustered, Hana fumbles and trips with the Elemental globe as she tries to cancel out the spell. It doesn’t work as she falls onto her ass on the jungle floor, but luckily the lightning bolt from the globe misses the intended target. Hana sighs in relief as the stranger laughs.

Looking up, Hana examines the stranger properly. It’s a girl with short blonde hair, around the same age as her most likely. And--

“Smokey?!” Hana exclaims, seeing the same fluffy grey cat in the stranger’s arms, purring soundly.

The stranger hums, “She’s a rascal, as soon as she returns to her owner, she gets so cuddly. Honestly, was she like this when she was with you as well?”

Hana is still taken aback with the presence of this person, and naturally, stutters out her reply, “U-uh. She, er, was just liking my...feet?”

With a weird response such like that, the girl gives her an amused look. “I have no idea why she loves people’s feet so much. Especially Iffah’s,” she replies. Well, at least she understood the jumbled up mess Hana gave. “Anyways,” the blonde continues, unbothered, “We should really get out of here before the tree you were sitting under strangles us.”

Hana looks at the tree she was under, looking harmless as any other tree in this jungle, “I don’t think a tree can strangle us though.”

“A normal tree, yes, but you just so happen to be sitting underneath a tree corpse, killed by the Strangling Fig,” the girl points at the opposite tree,”Also known as the tree killer, and has probably evolved into a human killer a few years back. Now, let’s go get some shelter, it’s going to rain soon.”

With that, the girl turns around and starts walking to a clearance that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Smokey meows again as she looks at Hana over her owner’s shoulder, signalling for Hana to follow.

Hana snaps out of her thoughts, quickly getting up to chase after the two who didn’t even wait up for her. She isn’t really sure why she’s even following the stranger;s orders, but at this point she doesn’t really have anything left to go on.

 _‘Hm,’_ Hana glances upwards to the sky, recalling the last statement the stranger mentioned to her _‘It doesn’t seem like it's going to rain though?’_

 

-

It did in fact start raining about an hour after their initial encounter. Luckily, the still-unnamed stranger and Smokey brought Hana to a really really luxurious looking tree house in the middle of the jungle. Don’t ask Hana how that was even built or how come she didn’t even see them in the first place because she’s asking those exact same questions as soon as she enters one of the most high-end loft she’s ever seen.

The living room itself was even bigger than her entire cottage back in her hometown 

“Come in, go sit near the fireplace while I get us some snacks.”

Hana feels very warm near the fireplace, and after the whole mess that took place, she could totally just fall asleep right then, if only Smokey would stop bothering her. The fluffy cat is currently all snuggled up in her lap, clawing at her pants. Hana could just push the furry off but it looks so drowsy and cuddly that the warrior just doesn’t have the heart to do so.

The blonde stranger returns with a bowl of fruits and sets it down on the floor in front of Hana. She gets herself comfortable on the floor beside Hana before digging into the bowl, also beckoning Hana to eat as well.

Politely, she thanks the other girl and stars eating as well. They sit together in silence, save for the soft snoring from Smokey and the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

“I didn’t catch your name earlier.” Hana starts first.

The stranger swallows down her orange before replying, “My name’s Sherilyn. You can call me Sher if you want.”

“Ah. Well my name is--”

Sherilyn waves her hands dismissively, “Hani. Your name is very famous among us.”

“It’s...Hana actually,” Hana shakes her head, “You know who I am?”

“Yup. Like I said, you’re very famous over here. The great warrior of the west, out to seek the title of Animal Master by undertaking the quest to find the 5 Great Dragons. I wouldn’t have let you into my home if you were just any stranger.”

Hana is slightly speechless, and has an inkling that it was Smokey who snitched all this to her owner. “Yeah. So, thank you for letting me into your house.”

Sherilyn shrugs, “It’s fine.”

 

Silence engulfs them for a few more minutes, basking in the warmth of the fire, before Hana asks again, “So who exactly are you? I never heard of anyone living in the jungle here, much less have an entire house in here.”

“I’ve lived in this jungle all my life. I would probably go insane if I didn’t have a nice house to sleep in whenever I shift back into being human.”

Shift back into--what?

‘ _Hold up_ is she not fully human?!’ Hana goes wide eyed at the revelation and jumps away from the non-human in shock.

Sherilyn, seemingly unfazed, watches Hana curiously as the latter stutters out, “W-what?!” Only then Hana finally notices the faint hint of scales running down Sherilyn’s neck as well as the glimmer of emerald green in her eyes.

_She’s the Jungle Dragon._

Legend has it that the 5 Great Dragons weren’t fully dragons, but no one has ever seen them anything but in their dragon forms. Tales have run through centuries many people in current times have questioned the validity of that belief. Some believers theorised that those who have seen the dragons in their other form was probably killed off.

“Oh my god.” Hana whispers, “Oh my god, oh my god. Am I going to die?”

Sherilyn busts out laughing, “You seriously believe that myth? Us five have no appetite for humans, we don’t taste very good to be honest."  


Hana squeaks and drops into a bow, “I--I, Your Almighty!”

“Oh god stop. There’s no need to bow you know. Why do they always bow?” Sherilyn sighs exasperatedly, grabbing the warrior’s arms to make her stand up properly. “So yea, pleasure to meet you too, I’m the Jungle dragon. Smokey there is my familiar.”

Smokey meows loudly at the sound of her name.

“Why are you helping me?” Hana asks abruptly. Others before her have barely even been able to say hi to any of the dragons, let alone being invited directly into one of their homes and being allowed to see them in their other form.

“Hm, not sure really. I guess there’s just something special about you that I can’t pinpoint. But I’m pretty sure the others would love to meet you as well, Hani.” Sherilyn shrugs.

Slightly overwhelmed, the only response Hana can give is, “Oh. I’ll try my best to meet your expectations then!”

“Good,” Sherilyn replies, smiling, “Once we’re done here then we can set up to go over to the Gem Canyon.”


	3. Enter, Charmaine

It took them about two weeks to reach the gem canyon, which includes riding dragonback on Sherilyn’s back and hiking all the way down the canyon. Mainly because Hana has acrophobia and refused to fly all the way, to which Sherilyn didn’t mind at all. smokey just slept on the dragon’s back, undisturbed, the entire way.

“Holy fuck, we’re finally here!” Hana exclaims tiredly as the reach the bottom of the canyon.

Instead of the normal rocks lining the entirety if the canyon, it was all replaced with pretty gems. They ranged from pink quartz, sapphires, emeralds and even tiny bits of actual diamond.

Hana has heard that many miners would love to exploit the natural resources in the canyon but can’t, due to the presence of the Gem Dragon who protects the land. Those who’ve tried were usually scared off the by her almighty.

Sherilyn snorts hard, “You even call Char her almighty too. Mighty my ass.”

Hana huffs, “Then what else do I call you guys? It seems too weird for me to call you all by your first names. Plus I’m used to calling you all that.”

“Just call us by our names, it’s not weird Hani. ‘Her almighty’ is the weird one here.”

Before Hana could retaliate properly, Sherilyn stops walking. The warrior doesn’t catch the cue and walks straight into an invisible glass wall.

“Ow!” Hana hisses, rubbing her head as smokey cackles at her from Sherilyn’s arms. The cat promptly jumps off to hop onto the warrior’s head.

“Huh,” Sherilyn starts, running her hands over the invisible wall, “These walls aren’t usually here when I’m coming over.”

“Maybe you’re supposed to be in dragon form?” Hana suggests, taking a few steps back, slightly wary of this invisible object.

Sherilyn hum, “Not likely. Meer and Bat usually show up in human form.”

Suddenly, Sherilyn’s scales glimmer and veins pop on her neck as she lets out a really loud dragon’s roar. Hana covers her ears from the loud frequency of it.

For a while, it was silent, before a rather unusual kind of roar was heard from far behind them. Hana thinks it sounds like one of those tunes that the youngsters back in her village play every night, which they dub ‘sick beats.’ The jungle dragon lets our one more roar before turning back to the warrior.

“Lmao, she wasn’t even at home. She should be coming back anytime soon.” Sherilyn informs.

At that, a large looming shadow covered them for a brief moment. Hana looks up in awe and gasps as she sees her almighty soaring through the sky.

They watch as the gem dragon flies over their heads to somewhere beyond the invisible glass wall. Then, the sounds of shattering glass erupts in front of them, signifying the wall is gone.

Sherilyn hums, “Way to be theatrical Char,” the jungle dragon starts moving forward with smokey in tow, “C’mon, Hani. She’s waiting for us.”

Hana gulps, she’s going to meet another on of the legendary 5 Great Dragons in a few moments. Shakily, she takes a step through where the glass wall was.

-

The trio finally reach the end of the canyon and are met with a castle made of gems, prompting Sherilyn to whistle, “It’s a lot bigger than the last time I was here.”

“It’s—wow”

“Right? Char takes advantage of her gem powers. Can’t say I wouldn’t do that too if I were in her position.”

Just as they were about to walk up the steps, a white dog comes running down the steps, barking rather excitedly. Hana, guesses that it’s the Gem Dragon’s familiar.

smokey meows happily in response, running ahead of the two humans to greet the canine. They meet each other halfway on the step and proceed to rub their scents on each other as a warm greeting.

Sherilyn grabs Hana’s arms, causing the latter to stumble slightly, ignoring the two pets and going straight inside the place.

As they finally reach the top, Hana is out of breath from climbing all those steps while Sherilyn looks completely normal.

“Well, hello there losers.”

Hana’s head snaps up from her position on the floor as she was trying to catch her breath. The warrior is greeted with the sight of a tall lady sitting in a glass throne, legs crossed with a black dog on her lap.

The lady had short hair and pale ass skin, which highlighted the shimmery crystal scales on her neck. Her eyes irises are circled a pearl white, a befitting theme for the gem dragon.

“Sup Char.” Sherilyn greets casually, walking closer to the throne as if she was the ruler of the palace herself.

‘Char’ continues to rub the dog’s head as she inspects Hana from top to bottom, “Who’s this and why’d you bring her here.”

Hana flinches at the cold tone of the gem dragon and immediately drops to a bow, head down. “I—I am Hana, warrior of The Guild, undertaking the quest to find the 5 Great Dra—“

“So you’re the Hani I keep hearing about,” The gem dragon interjects. She gets up from her seat, prompting the dog to scamper off her lap, and walks towards the warrior, “Nice to meet you sis, you can call me Charmaine.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your almighty.” Hana greets Charmaine properly as she stands from her bow.

The reply causes Charmaine to laugh, “‘Your Almighty?’ You hear that Sherilyn? I’m so mighty!”

Sherilyn, who was silently throughout their exchange, snorts, “Keep telling yourself that, Char.”

Hana isn’t really sure what to say, her face slightly flushed from embarrassment. Luckily she doesn’t have to say anything as Smokey and the white dog come up the steps. The black dog barks happily at the sight of the two and races over to Smokey. Smokey meows excitedly as the black dog throws her in the air and onto the dog’s back.

“Awww, look at them,” Charmaine coos, “The white one’s Pryna and the black one’s Umbra. They’re my familiars, by the way.”

“They’re very adorable!”

“I know right? Anyways, let’s go to the back and eat something. You guys look dead beat exhausted.” Charmaine invites them all happily. 


End file.
